Disabled Love
by Leonard Church814
Summary: This is a story of love, hurt & comfort, it even says so below. Hey guys welcome to Disabled Love where our good friend Church gets enrolled to Yamaku, school for the disabled. Follow as Church tries to win the love of a girl in this story, not affiliated with the Alpha series so enjoy non-badass Church.
1. Prologue

**Why hello readers i am back with a new story called Disabled love. Now many of you might look at this and wonder 'What is Katawa Shoujo?'. Well Katawa Shoujo (promunced how it's spelled) is an online interactive (sorta) novel that you read/play through. Here's the layout, you play as Hisao Nakai, a normal Japanese guy who finds out that the girl he likes also likes him, but he is stricken with a rare heart disorder that is very fatal, if strained too much the heart will die. Now it isn't called Katawa Shoujo for nothing, it's translated to Disability Girls. So after the first few minutes Hisao is tranfered to a disabled kids school called Yamaku, there you meet different types of people who all look skimpy in their clothes so you get to wanna bang one (I know you're laughing, I did too) but it's not all coulds and rainbow as drama is a prime structure point in this novel. You would choose between say 5 or 6 girls to romance. The novel will cater to who you choose as shove a story line for them in your face. The descisions you choose effect the ending, good, bad, or neutral (I feel pity for Mass Effect 3 cause this actually made you have to choose {HAYOOO}). Anyway sorry for the long talk let me point out that this is not connected with the Alpha series, it's just a guy, who acts like Church, sounds like 'im and has a slightly same history as him, enjoy.**

**1 year before start of story**

It was a brisk winter morning, the sun was trying it's hardest to bring heat to the not so warm Texas. The trees sway with the wind, while I, being Leonard Church, walking to my fathers work. My father, Leonard Church the 1st was a scientist/technologist. He worked at a company name ONI, a comapny strived to help mankind in all it's troubles.

I have 3 sisters, technically 1. See my father and mother divorced when me & my sister were 3 years old, my father married his high school sweetheart Allison, I feel no hatred to her though she's quite nice. My mother married a navy seal captain named Jacob Keyes who was in charge of the U.S.S Pillar of Autumn. My dad and step-mom had Caroline and mom and step-dad had Miranda. I loved them both, Caroline was 13, Miranda was 14, and me and Cortana (my biologicaly complete sister) were 17.

I was on my way there when I bumped into one of my friends Lavernius Tucker, or Tucker how he puts it.

"Hey man, what up?"He gives me a hi-five.

"Nothing my, you know, the regular."I shrugged.

"Well man, just wanna say that those damn reds have been spying on me just a while ago."Tucker explains.

During the middle of the schoold year a rival school have been tring to get our schools mascot because of football or something, while Tucker was actually concerned about it...I don't even give a flying fuck. The group he was refering to were Dexter Grif, a fat-ass lazy dumbass, Donut (don't wanna even know his first name) who sounds acts and looks gay always wearing pink, or light-ish red how he puts it, Dick Simmons a nerd (never really put any real notice in him), Lopez a spanish exchange student & Sarge their leader, don't know his real name so we just call him Sarge.

"Well hope you can figure that out, see ya later."I wave.

"Yeah, REEEEEAL HELPFUL!"He yells as I walk futher.

"WHATEVER!"I yelled back.

I continue to walk to my fathers work. I take out my IPhone and listen to music. As I get there I flash my security card and continue to the rec room. There I see my sister Cortana.

"Hey sis."I greet.

"Hello."She smiles.

"Where's dad?"I ask.

"I last saw him in room 6-6. What's the hurry?"She asks.

"I got something important to tell him."I explain.

"What is it?"Cortana questioned.

"You gotta wait."I jog down to the room, saying a hello to famiiar faces.

**Head Director of Technological Advancements/Leonard Church 1****st **

was always a busy man, but after this day he would be a free man for the months to come. His latest device was a super chip that was commisioned to the United States military. All he had to do now was flip the switch of course, but not before necessary precaution were takin, such as protective goggles and a big freaking window in between him and his colleagues and the soon to be super chip. The only thing the flip did was turn on a big ass pole of electricity.

"Well Mr. Church, after this we would be founders of the militaries new era of warfare and defence."Mr. Mendoza stated proudly.

"Yes we will, and our names would be remembered. This wil be as big as Thomas Edisons' lightbull!"Mr. Church nodded.

"Or toliet paper!"Mendoza doubled over in laughter.

"Yes...I suppose."Mr. Church looked at his friend.

"Anyway flip the switch my friend."Mendoza suggested.

"Okay. In 3...2...1...BEGIN!"He shouted.

"Hey da-"Mr. Church turned to the door where his son stood.

Church turned to see a spark of electricity aim towards him. Time slowed as the bolt of electricity inched more and more towards the Directors son, as if it was trying to interact with him.

"NOOOO!"Mr. Church ran but he was too late as the bolt struck his son.

Mendoza quickly flipped the switch off.

"GET THE AMBULANCE!"Mendoza yelled at the others.

**Well hope you liked it, don't worry I will post another chapter or 2 in a while after I get them done. But for now adios and goodbye.**


	2. Day One-Sightless

**As I promised, another chapter of Disabled Love.**

**St. Lukes Hospital**

Doctors hurry as they get their newest patient to the emergency room.

"How's his vitals?"The surgeon asked.

"Not good, he's gone into shock."The nurse answered.

"Let's hurry!"The Doctor ordered.

In the lobby a familly stands there. Watching as the doctors take the child away.

"This is all my fault."Director Church fell in the chair.

"No it's not dad."Cortana consoled with him.

"There's nothing you could've done."Allison hugged him.

"Please be okay, baby, please be okay."Catherine Halsey repeated again and again.

"He'll be fine mom."Miranda comforted her mother.

Miranda, Caroline, & Cortana looked at each other. They all knew the chances were slim. Then a doctor came walking back to the familly.

"Please tell me he's okay."Catherine pleaded.

"He's stable, he's very lucky...yet unlucky."The Doctor riddled.

"W-What do you mean?"Cortana asked.

"The bolt of electricty shot through his brain nerves down to his retna, techically he should be blind. But the bolt was so powerful his eyes shut down a partly."The Doctor explained.

"What does that mean?"Director Church asked.

"He would have trouble seeing things, but we don't know how difficult until he wakes up."The Doctor explained once again.

"When would he wake up?"Caroline asked.

"We don't know, we'll alert you of any activity."The Doctor walked back to the child leaving the grieving familly.

**11 months later Leonard Church the 2****nd **

I wake up seeing black...again. It's been a months since I woke up. The Doctor told me I was very lucky to be alive, saying that my new case of blindness is the side effect. Now all I see is White, Black, Blue, Red, & Gold, Every object I see is black, important things/people are gold, blue is firendly, red is hazardous, & white is informative.

Doc said that he never seen anything like it, says I'ma first. When I first woke up friends and familly would come and visit, but after the weeks people seemed to forget me. Only my sisters and parents would visit, but only once a month. They gave my belongins that without them I would go insane.

i took up reading when I had nothing to do, read a lot of good books in that time. the book would be black but the words would be white. When I'd walk around the hospital people would glance at me, my eyes weren't normal. The white in them turned black, but thankfully my blue iris stayed.

Now I was just watching TV, the news, cartoons, hell I watch telenovela's. Anyway my biological parents came in the room today.

"Hey dad, mom."I greeted.

"Hello son."Dad looked like he wanted to say something.

"Something wrong?"I asked.

"We've been looking through the internet, when the Doctor suggested something that you may not like."I raised an eyebrow.

"There's a school that specializes in disabiities-"I cut of my mom.

"You sending me to another school?!"I question a bit loudly.

"Not just a school, a continent."My dad looked at me.

"What?"I didn't like this.

"This school is in Japan."I sat there shocked.

"W-what?"I stutter.

"You'll be moving to Japan in the next 2 weeks."Dad gave the answer I didn't want.

"Nononononononono...no."I lay back.

"Look, there are a lot of good people there-"I again cut off mom.

"I'm moving a thousand freaking miles to another continent!"I shout.

"We know, we just think that you'll be more educated there seeing as that their facilities are better."Mom says.

"I don't have a choice, do I?"I ask.

"We've already made flight plans."Dad answered.

"it's a good thing I know Japanese then."I comment.

"You'll get to say goodbye to your friends before we leave, in fact we can leave now.

I smile at the thought of finally leaving this hell hole.

**Day of flight**

The small going away party was about to end becuase of my flight. I saw goodbye to Tucker, Caboose, Sister (Grif's sister), Tex, my sisters and others. I had pack my belongings, E-reader, phone, shoes, cloths, Xbox 360 (like hell I'm leaving it here), any other items.

Thankly my father has his own private plane. If not then my Xbox would've had a rough day. As we take off, I look out the window and try to sleep.

**Yamaku school for the disabled**

As we arrive to my new school I can't help but notice another familly there. They don't notice us but I do, as we walk to the front entrance my parents take off to unpack my stuff. The other kid notices me as I walk to him and put out my hand.

"Leonard Church, nice to meet you."I greet, he looks at me confused.

"Oh right..mhhhmm*cough*Sorry I haven't spoke japanese in a while."I apologize after I switch languages.

"Not problem, names Hisao. Hisao Nakai."he shakes my hand.

"Leonard Church."I reply.

"American?"He asks.

"Yeah."I answer.

I analyze him. Nothing seems wrong with him so it's either pyschological or internal, or his clothes are hiding it.

We walk towards the etrance, while we make small talk.

"Doesn't seem like there are alot of people out."He notices.

"Must be class time."I conclude.

"So ugh...what'sa..."He struggles to say his question.

"My eyes?"I ask.

"Yeah, if you don't wanna talk about it I understand."He replied.

"It's a sorta blindness, I can see...just in a different way."I explain.

"Oh."He looks at me.

We enter the school and spot a man lying on a column.

"Ah, you must be Na...Ki...Naniki?"He struggles.

"Nakai."Hisao corrects.

"Oh, and you must be Church?"He questions.

"That's me."I reply.

"So you are, I'm your homeroom teacher, and science teacher Mutou. The nurse wanted to talk to you 2 but the class is waiting so you'll go later, do you want to introduce yourselves?"Mutou asks.

Hisao says yes. Mutou looks at me and I say no. Mutou says how to differ the class by saying that it's the 3rd door on the 3rd floor. The room being class 3-3.

As we step in Mutou apoligizes to the class as he sits at his desk, my first impression of the class; lot's of chicks and space. In the first square there are 6 girls and 4 guys, I can't help but notice the girl in the back. Of course with my blindness/awesome vision it depicts here as blue along with everyone else.

The room is greyish with an old style blackboard in the back, the one you use chalk with. the opposite side of the room is filled with windows that open up to the wondorus site of Yamaku high school.

In the second portion of the class i spot out 5 girls and 2 guys. I don't wanna be ruce but I gotta say that the guy in the back back looks mentally retarded. I see a firl with 3 of her limbs loss and a girl WITH PINK DRILLS! WHO HAS PINK HAIR TO BEGIN WITH! There are 2 open seats next to her and the girl beside her.

Hisao introduces himself as i just say-

"Hi."I raise my palm to them.

Mutou says stuff about getting along as the students listen. Okay if that was me I would definately just zone out and mutter a bunch of uhuh's.

They clap, but I can't help but try not to laugh when the girl in the first section who has only one hand clap on he wrist...and for that I feel very demoralized.

"We''l be doing group work today so that way you can get to know some people."Mutou tells us.

"Got it."I look at him.

"Good, you'll be sitting near Shizune Hakamichi."He instructs us.

I frown as I turn around.

"Oh yes sorry, over there."He points to the girl in pink drills.

"Thank you."I feel grateful having to ask who Hakamichi is.

Me and Hisao sit next to each other by the girl in pink drills.

"Hi Leonard Church."I shake hands with her.

"You must be Shizune."I state.

"Hahaha!"She laughs.

I look at her confused, so does Hisao.

"It's nice to meet you 2 but...I'm not Shizune. I'm Misha, that's Shizune."She points to the girl with blue cropped hair and glasses beside her.

"Oh. Sorry."I apologize.

She nods at us, I saw her sign language earlier, so it maybe that either she's mute or deaf.

She signs at Misha, i never took sign language so I don't know what she said.

"I see your confused, I understand that you thought Shicchan was me."She says.

I guess Shicchan is a nickname.

"Shicchan is deaf so I'm the only one who could translate for her."Misha explains.

Okay she's deaf, a few people are missing body parts, Hisao has internal probems, I have a new kind of blindness and that girl in the back is severily burned. So what's wong with Misha?

"Shicchan says it's nice to meet you."Shizune siged to us.

"You 2 are new here right? Shicchan asked but of course you 2 are, there's no other reason to be up there."Misha quarells over it.

"We knew there would be new students, but not so soon. Hicchan and Licchan right?"She asks.

"Licchan?"I ask.

"Hicchan"Hisao asks.

"It fit's doesn't it?"Mish puffs up.

"Uuum...not really."I say.

"What?"Misha looks at me.

"I'm american so whatever that is qualifies for Hisao here-"He cuts me off.

"Hey!"he looks at me mad.

"-but doesn't apply for me, since I'm AMERICAN."I emphasized the american.

Misha and Shizune sign back and forth leaving me and Hisao wondering what they're talking about.

"Shicchan says she's class rep. so if you have any questions you could ask her."Misha explains.

"If you want we can show you around so you can familiarize yourself with it."Misha suggests.

"Sure."Me and Hisao agree.

After more idle talk we get to work.

'Childs play.' I think.

After the bell rings me, & Hisao follow Misha & Shizune to the cafeteria. As we get there I look at the menu.

"It's all...noodles and stuff."I notice.

"Not really, the foods are meant to support the diets of some students."Misha explains.

"Is there steak?"I ask.

"Nope."She answers.

"After school for dinner can we go off campus grounds?"I ask.

"Yes."She answers my follow up.

"Is there a Fucruckers in town?"I practically pleading to god, if there is one out there.

"Uuuuuuuum...nope."She says plainly.

"I'm dead."I let my head hit the table, a little hard making a sorta loud 'thunk'.

"Don't be so down, Licchan."Misha laughs again.

"I'll see what's at least good."I wait in line.

When I get there I look around the menu, and dear god they have burgers!

"Burger please."I ask..

They give it after I buy it. I sit back down satisfied they have burgers.

"Thank god."I mutter as I chow down.

During lunch we talk, like about the libary and other things that I'll need to know. But then the bell rings signaling us to go back to class. So we leave, I look around. Person after person is blue and i can slightly see the color of what they're wearing.

As we get back inside I notice the girl with the scars. I stare at her trying to figure out if she is only on her hand and face, or the whole right side of her body. She notices me staring and sinks lower into her hair. Then there was Misha, she burst into the room like a swat team about to catch a crook.

Other kids come in going to their rightful places as I begin to sit down for class. The bell rings for the start of class as the last few people pile in. We get to work on what Mutou has handed out and I hope for school to finish.

After a long time the bell dismisses us to leave school. I pack my thing and go to Misha and Shizune.

"You don't hapen to know where the hospital part of school is, do you?"I ask.

Fortuantely they do and show us the way, we pass the main entrance of the school and continue to the semi-hospital here in school. Misha tells us about it and how they have a freaking pool only for physical therapy. We go inside after we say bye to Misha and Shizune.

Let me say, that this place looks like a damn dugeon.

"This place looks like a dungeon."I tell Hisao.

"Yeah."He gulps.

We finally reach our destination. The head nurse/doctor turns aroudto greet us.

"You 2 must be Mr. Nakai & , am I correct?"He asks.

"Yeah."I answer.

He examines Hisao first while I wait outside, then calls for me as Hisao exits.

"So Doc am I good?"I question..

He checks my heart, then my ears, and then he shines a flahlight in my eye. Fortunately hanks to my new found awesome vision, I can look directly at a source of light and not need to blink or something, natural shades.

"You seem to be fine, not counting your blindness of sorts."He tells me.

"No restrictions?"I ask.

"None, beside looking at the sun directly, I advise you don't do that."He tells me.

"Thanks."I get out the room to see Hisao is still there.

"I'd thought you left."I honestly say.

"Well we're the 2 newbies so we gotta stick together, right?"He asks.

"Yeah, friends?'I look at him.

"Of course."He smiles.

Friends on the first day, good. We make our way to the dorms, enjoying the scenary. We reach our rooms, he's 119 and I'm 118.

"Coincedence, I think not."I say.

"Ha."Hisao smriks.

Hisao knocks on door 117, to see the person inside. After a lot of locks a boy in a green shirt a scarf that would put Harry Potter to shame along with his very thick glasses appeares. We talk and I conclude that he is a bit on the crazy side, I say bye to Hisao and enter my room. The walls are baige-ish. A single bed and a desk, theres a TV and my Xbox is hooked to it along with my stack of video games. My phone and E-reader are charging and there is a note on the desk.

"I hope you like it, please be safe. If the uniforms don't fit return them and ask for others. We'll miss try to write or call, preferaably call. -Mom and Dad."I read.

I pop my neck, back, & knuckles and lie back in bed. i got out my phone, thinking on who to call. I decide to call Tucker. It rings a bit then he answers.

"So your still alive."He smiling, I know it.

"How is it over there?"I ask.

"Same old stuff, it's actually boring without you here."He confesses.

"I bet so."I laugh.

"Dude, you gotta tell me, are the girls there hot, I mean yeah, some have missing limbs on a scale of 1-10 how good?"He questions.

"Hmmmmm...I guess the lowest could be a 7."I reply.

"That hot?"He asks.

"Definately."I smile.

"Dude I need to get over there."He's serious.

"No way man."I laugh again.

"Screw you."He says.

"Well see ya man."I say goodbye.

"Bye."He hangs up.

I decide to text my pparents the day in general, they say things like good job or good for me. Then I fall asleep wanting to have some rest for the nesxt day.

**There you go guys hope you enjoyed this long chapter and good bye friends.**


	3. Day Two- Sightless

**Hello my readers back with another Disabled Love chapter, think of Churchs blindness as eagle vision from assasins creed. Oh btw happy summer to everyone, though where I live it's freaking 100 degree and you can't be outside for 30 seconds before you start to feel tired and all. Anyway here is the story.**

**Yamaku Highschool, Church**

I wake up, in the baige-ish room I slept in.

'One day of school down...so many more to go.'I think.

I get dressed in school uniform, brush my hair, clean my teeth, and put on deordorant then leave. I see Hisao coming out to.

"Hey Hisao."I greet.

"Hello."He nods.

We walk back to class like...normal people. I know he's thinking like this too, how can this all be normal? It's like nobody cares and like their lives never changed. I don't know what's worse. Thinking that everythings normal, or there not. I contimplate on this until we get to class. We sit down, just a few minutes until class starts and Hisao and I make small talk.

"Do you think they have clubs?"He asks.

"Yeah, I mean it's High School. What else would we do in our spare time?"I shrug.

"Maybe we could ask Misha, there has gotta be some good clubs."He stops when the bell rings and Mutou hands out paperwork.

**time skip**

Mutou had spilt us up in groups so me and Hisao decided to ask the girls about any clubs.

"..."Shizune is signing to us but gets frustated that Misha was trying to make her pencil eraser perfectly flat, is she OCD?

So Shizune taps on her desk to get her attention, Misha looks over to us.

"Oops, sorry Shicchan. You need something?"She asks her deaf friend, who signs back at her.

"Hmm, that is a good question Shicchan."Misha nods.

With that I doubt that she knows anything about our question. Shizune signs again.

"Oh that's right, Yamaku wants you to join a club, A lot of people do so they have something to do."Misha explains.

"Is there a reading club?"I ask.

"Yes, but it's realy full. It's very popular."Misha tells me.

"No wonder."I mutter.

"Well there are school events that you can participate in and help out, almost everyone does. By the way, the festival is cming up in a few days, so you came at a busy time."Misha explains to us.

"Wanna help out?"Misha pleads.

"Sure, whats the festival about?"Hisao asks.

Misha stops.

"Whahahaha! I don't know Hicchan, it's a local event and I'm not from here."Her laughs make a few people turn at us.

Shizune signs at Misha, she then turns to us.

"Who cares."Misha puffs up a bit.

Again people turn to look at us because of Mishas loudness.

"Lower your voice."I tell Misha.

Then Misha has a philosophical talk about how festivals change through human generation. I now question myself for calling Misha a friend. Mutou clears his throat at us. Misha yelps and Shizune can give a fuck.

"We should work."I tell them

"Oh Hicchan were you wanting to join a club?"Misha questions.

"Thinking about it."We answer.

Shizune and Misha look at each other. I was about to ask what they were thinking when, I saw something blue around my peripheral vision. I turn and see the scarred girl from before. It seems that she isn't in a group, then she leaves out the door. Mutou watches as she leaves, why doesn't he stop her?

"Is something wrong?"Misha and Shizune look at us who were looking at the girl.

"Nah."We answer.

"Well, do you have any plans for lunch."Misha asks.

Well, I would go to lunch with the girls but me and Hisao decided to go to the library. I joined cause I didn't wanna get lost in this fucking place.

"No."Hisao tells her.

"Wanna join us again?"Misha looks at us.

"Okay."I agree.

"Yay!"Misha looks happy as we get back to work.

**time skip**

Class is almost over when and the girl with scars hasn't come back yet. Mutou tells us it's time to stop. Shizune looks annoyed that she didn't finish.

"Yes it is boys."Misha smiles at us.

"Did we say that out loud?"I ask cause I swear Shizune has mind reading abilities.

"Nope."I frown.

"Impossible."Hisao looks at Shizune.

"Really?"Hisao asks.

"Really."Misha confirms.

We leave to the cafeteria, I get some food and sit down with Misha and the girls.

"Well Hicchan have you decided any club you want to join?"Misha asks.

"No."We said.

Shizune signs to Misha.

"Oh yes! There is one other thing, student council."Misha put it dramtically.

"You should definately join."Misha laughs.

"Why?"I asks

"We could hang out together every day, Shizune's the president."Misha again smiles.

I swear they are trying to get us in student council.

"If you want to, just becuase we benfit from you 2 joining doesn't mean we actually want, it is your choice."Misha tells us.

"I didn't even say a thing and you know what I thought!"I scoot away from the girls.

"Hahaha."Misha laughs again.

"Don't be so fussy Lecchan."Misha smiles.

"Whatever."I roll my eyes.

"Seriousy, you should join us."Misha says out of her own imission.

"Well-"I was cut off.

"Yay, you're in!"Misha exclaims.

"What? No I'm not saying I wanna join."I explain.

"Same here."Hisao agrees with me.

"Aw man, see Shicchan, I knew it wouldn't be easy."Misha and Shizune back and forth.

We continue to talk as Misha and Shizune try to convine us of joining student council.

"How about paper football?"Misha asks.

"I will beat you."I look at them.

"How about Risk, the game of world domination?"Misha asks.

"Sure, where?"Misha smiles.

"At the student council room."Misha laughs.

"Why there?"I question.

"Because that's where we keep it."Misha replies.

"I'm game."I give thm my answer.

"Sure."So does Hisao.

**time skip**

We return back to clas after lunch, the girl wih scars is back and immediately sits at the back of class. I wanna ask Misha about her seclusion but I don't wanna be nosey.

**time skip**

After school, Misha and Shizune cover our flanks as if they are trying to keep us from running away.

"Seriously?"I ask.

"Yep."Misha smiles.

We continue to the student council room, and Misha picks up Risk.

**time skip**

Shizune has been pounding my army along with Hisao, but what she doesn't know is that I'm a master strategist. Shizune signs something to Misha who interprets it to us.

"Surrender now boys and Shizune will rule your countries fairly."Misha smiles.

"Never."I tell her.

Unfortunatey for Shizune I am good at stratey so after a few more turns, Shizune beats Hisao, and I beat Shizune.

"Well played Lecchan."Misha smiles.

"I know, I'm that good.

"So, since you loose Hisao, will you join student council?"Misha asks.

"I'll think about it."He answers.

"Maybe next time Hisao, we can give you a handicap."Misha smiles.

"Maybe I just lost just to make you feel better."Hisao retorts back.

"Wow. That's just cold Hicchan."Misha stops grinning.

I look at the clock, damn we were playing for a long time.

"Hey Hisao, think it's time to go."I show him the time.

"Well, I'll see you 2 later."Hisao and I say bye.

"Goodbye."Misha and Shizune wave at us as we leave.

"Oh by the way, it's on the second floor."Misha tells us.

"Thanks."I smile back.

We walk and walk and walk until we reach the second floor. We reach a problem, the second floor is an exact copy of the third, there are rooms saying what class they are but there are more doors without lables.

"Nothing's every gonna be easy for us, is it?"I questioning my life.

"Apparently not."Hisao and I hang our heads down.

"Well, I got a sure-fire way of getting us to the library."I tell Hisao.

"And what may that be?"I think he knows what I going for.

"Easy, eeny...meeny...miney...mo. That door right there."I point.

The door is slightly opened, could this be the library? I look at Hisao, he shrugs. Okay, I hope it is. I open the door.

Hello-"I stop, me and Hisao look inside to see a beautiful woman. A student, blonde hair very calm and collective.

"..."I say nothing.

Not what I was expecting. The door opened all the way. Me and Hisao watch as the girl puts down the tea cup she was sipping.

"Hello there. May I help you?"The girl asks.

Her eyes are an ocean of blue, like literally they feel like an ocean because they are so blue and big.

"Uuugh."Is the only thing I get out, great first impression me.

Her voice is soft, meaasured, how should I put this...motherly I guess. She doesn't look like she's from Japan, more like Germany. She's definately from Europe.

"Oh, sorry for interupting you, my friend and I are sorta lost."Thank god for Hisao.

"No need for an apology, care to take a seat?"She asks.

"Why thank you..."I hold the end of you.

"Lilly, Lilly Satou."She takes another sip of tea.

"Well I am Hisao Nakai, and this is Leonard Church."Hisao introduces us as I still try to get back to reality.

"It is nice to meet you 2."Lilly gives a small smile.

Hisao takes a seat as I come back to reaity and do also. She doesn't look at us and she has that bit of cloudiness in her eyes so she is partially or fully blind.

"I take it you 2 are new to Yamaku?"She guesses.

"Yes actually."I answer.

"We came here yesterday."Hisao tells her.

"Well that's nice, would you like some tea?"She asks.

"Please and thank you."I smile.

She goes to pour tea, she brushes her back gand to feel her way to pour the tea, and she uses her fingers to measure the cup. As she pours she starts conversation.

"So, which room were you looking for? It's not often that students stay after school to visit a cassroom.

"The library, Shizune and Mi-I mean other classmates told us on this floor but, we have no clue."I explain.

"I know who Miss Hakamichi is, as do most students. That must mean you are in class 3-3?"She questions.

"Correct."I answer.

"Yeah the science class with Mutou."Hisao explains.

She giggles as she finishes the tea and sets it down on the table.

"Mutou is quite a person, you'll get to like him, most do."She passes us tea.

I sip some tea, I really never had tea but it taste really good.

"Thank you Miss Satou."I say.

"No need for formality. Call me Lilly."She smiles.

"Okay, Lilly, you are the first calm and decent student yet."I chuckle.

"Why do you say that?"Lilly asks.

"Well Misha and Shizune aren't the very subtle type."I smile.

"I suppose not."Lilly sips some tea.

"So which class are you from, I imagine it's a third-year one?"Hisao asks.

"Correct, I am in class 3-2, on the same floor as yours. Taught by Myagi, it's specifically for blindness."Lilly explains.

"Funny, cause I happen to have a sort of blindness."I chuckle once more.

"Oh?"Lilly looks at me.

"Yeah, I see things as a color depending on what they are, hazard, friendly, important, and imformative. It's really helpful."I interpret.

"That should be."Lilly agrees.

"Do you come here to drink tea often?"Hisao asks.

"I come here fairly, I don't have enough time so a friend and I have tea here."

We have a bit of free time so we talk, Hisao asks some questions about clubs and stuff, we finally take off to the library to check out what's there. We meet Yuuko, the librarian, she gives us a little info and me and Hisao head off. He sits somewhere a little lively while I just sit at the back. I notice off to my right a dark haired girl, it's only when I turn it's the shy girl from our class.

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to shocked you."I apologize.

"It's alright."

"My name is Leonard, we go to the same class."I greet.

"H-hello."She stutters out shyly, she doesn't shake my hand though.

"So ugh, watcha readin'?"I ask.

"Life of Pi."She keeps her eyes on the book, as if all her attention is on it.

As I read the english book I found along the way I also sneak some peaks at her to. When our eyes meet something...odd happens.

"I...I...IHAVETOGODOSOMETHING."She runs as if the devil himself was right behind her.

'Did I do something?"I think to myself.

I get up and go to the front of the room. Only to see Yuuko and Lilly talking and Hisao standing there.

"Hey did you see a girl run past here, medium height, purple hair, and uuum...scars on her right side."I say the last part a little shameful.

"You mean Hanako?"Lilly asks.

"I guess so, she seemed a little...very shy."I conclude.

"Yes that is Hanako, she's like that to everybody, don't think wrong of it."Lilly frowns.

"Why?"I ask.

"She's been like that always, she's very fragile."Lilly explains.

I don't know why, but this Hanako interests me. Like I said I don't know why, but...I don't know something about her just...screw it never mind.

"Well, I'm going back to the dorms, see ya later Hisao."I wave bye.

I leave the library, and go outside. It's already late afternoon. The sky is orange the sun is on the horizon and it' a little heated. I make my way to my room,thankfully Kenji didn't come out and annoy me. I get inside, relax play games, read, watch TV, that sorta thing.

After a while I hear a nock on my door, it's Hisao.

"Sup man."I greet.

"Hey, man just wanna say thanks. I think your 'sure-fire' way got us somewhere."He smiles.

"Okay, it's totally obvious that Lilly and Hanako are friend, and so are we. So maybe we meet them tomorrow in said tea room."I say.

"Okay."He agrees.

"Well, I gotta get some sleep, see ya."He both say goodbye and he leaves.

I lay on my bed, thinking that this isn't such a bad place.

**Hey guys sorry for the delay, if you see any errors, IDK how they got there but point them out and I'll get to them...eventually. With that I say bye**


	4. Day Three-Sightless

**Hey guys back with more Disabled Love, you know I don't have the game but even then it's really hard to keep track of this stuff. Ugh anyway lets get in the story.**

**Next morning**

I wake up, groaning that I'm still tired and I really hate it. I get up to get dressed, brush my teeth, comb my bed hair, and go for breakfast.

**time skip**

As I get in the class I see Hisao, apparently he is as tired as me. Beside him, Shizune and Misha are there also...uuuuugh. I look at the board, as always it white words with the same black background. I start on the problems and around 10 minutes into class Hanako makes her appearence. I steal glances at her, watching her...wavy hair...her deep purple eyes her...wait what? I mentally slap myself, like 20 times. Not long Mutou tells us we're going into groups and immediatley Misha and Shizune join us.

"Okay wait, I got 2 questions 1, Misha are you OCd..if not then why are you here. And 2, don't tell me this is another attempt to get us into student council."I ask.

Misha replied back."I am here to help Shizune communicate..so other then the teachers I am the only normal person and no."She laughs.

"Seriously?"Hisao looks at her.

"Yep."She smiles again.

They get closer and celebrate on having us as their partners. The only way to escpae is to jump out the window, and I don't like that idea becuase I know Hisao is thinking that as well.

"Whats wrong guys? Oh, have you been thinking about our offer to join Student Council, you said you would."She presses on him, not literally.

"Don't worry we talked about it too. We know you won't have an answer this early right? Right!"She laughs at his expense.

Shizune smacks her work with importance, and we get to work. We work and work with the occasional Misha asking for help. As we work I look around and spot Hanako at the back of the room, working by herself.

"Hey, that girl over there..."I say.

"Huh, who Lecchan?"Misha looks from her work.

"Her. Hanako. Over there, does she always work alone?"I ask.

"I think so Lecchan. You feel sorry for her becuase she's alone?"Misha looks at me.

"I was thinking..that she can work with us."I ponder.

"Hmmmm...no I don't think that's a good idea."She plainy replies.

"And why is that?"I look back at her.

"Shicchan wouldn't get along with her."She points at a working Shizune.

"Why?"Hisao looks at her.

Misha avoids the answer to the question by laughing, it sounds very weird.

"Just becuase."She simple states.

Shizune has noticed our talking and makes me realized Misha has signed everything we have been saying. That bitch.

**time skip**

As class ends we turn in our paper work and get ready to leave. Shizune and Misha talk...well sign out about their favorite restaurants. I don't think I'll go all the way down town to eat. I look to the back to see Hanako, she seems to be studying. I looka and see that Hisao is looking too. but not with the same curiosity. Like we was looking around and decided on what was Hanako doing.

I wonder why she's like that, bullying, isolation? She looked at the back door, is she waiting for someone? I figure I'd try and talk to her again, try not to scare her this time. I walk to her and greet her.

"Um, Hey...Hanako"I smile.

"Le-Leonard?"She jumps in surprise.

Whew, I thought she might not remember me.

"Hey, I just wanted to apologize. You remember, from yesterday."I remind her.

She looks up, and I notice her scars. I look at them through my peripheral vision, trying not to make her self-depressed.

"T-thats okay."She stutters a bit.

"It was my fault."She looks down a bit.

"No it wasn't...technically it was no ones fault, it just sorta happened."

"Are you waiting for someone? I say you looking at the door earlier."

"Y-yes, Lilly."

"Lilly in class 3-2?"She nods her head at me question.

"Are you two friends?"

"Y-yes."She looks at the door again.

"Am I disturbing you?"

"No, that's not it. It's just that it's easier if Lilly doesn't come here."

"Because it's hard to get around the classroom."

"Not really."

She looks towards Shizune.

"What about her, don't they get along?"She shakes her head.

A blind girl and a mute person, I can see why they won't get along they cn hardly communictae with one another. Hanako was so focused at loking at Shizune that I'mthe first to see Lilly come in.

"Hey, it's Lilly."Apparently Hisao heard becuase the next thing I knew is that Hisao is right beside me.

"Hello."He greets.

Hanako spins around, and when she sees Lilly she rushes to the door.

"Lilly..."She said it emptly, like she was gonna keep going but hesitated or just stoped.

"Ah, Hanako. Good morning, is Shizune here?"Lilly asked calmly.

'Oh no.'I thought.

"Y-yes."

"I'd suppose we'd best be off then."She sighs fustrated

I know I've only known Lilly for a short time but with her personality this seems strange to her.

"Hey Lilly, how are things, sorry I made you run off yesterday."Hisao apologizes.

"Oh my, is that Hisao, I didn't realize you were here?"She embaressed.

"Me too."I ring out.

"S-sorry Lilly, I thought you realized..."

"No it's alright Hanako. Hisao, please don't worry about yesterday. It was just a big misunderstanding."

"If...you say so. I'm still working this place out."

"Well then, I think you may find most people here a lot more forgiving than elsewhere. If you're fealing a little confused, please don't be afraid to ask questions."

"Sure, I'll remember that."

"Um...Lilly..."Hanako joins the conversation.

"I'm sorry Hisao, but we must be off."

"Min if we...I don't know...accompany you?"I put on my best puppy dog face for Hanako, seeing that Lilly...well can't see.

"I'm sure that we can accomodate you, can't we, Hanako?"She turns to her friend.

"S...sure."

'Yes!'I think mentally.

"Well then, shall we go."

As we leave and get down to the hall and Hisao gets ran in to by a girl. She apologizes and tells us (being me and Hisao) her name is Emi. Again she apologizes and then makes her leave.

We walk down to the tea room that Hanako and Lilly share, okay yesterdays plans have been successful so far. I look at Hanako, she's walking behind Lilly as if hiding. I look in class rooms, some were for the dismembered, some for the OCD, even one for the incredibly stupid. I can't help but feel that Caboose shoulda came here with me.

I look down, I remember the time I thought where I might've like Tex.

**flash back 3rd POV**

It was a rainy afternoon, Leonard and Tex were coming out of the theatre.

"That movie was awesome, when he was like'eat it ZOM-BITCH!' HAHAHAHA!"Tex laughed.

"Oh my god that was hilarious, man when was the last it was just you and me huh. No Tucker, no Caboose, just you and me."Leonard smiled.

"It was good, I won't deny. I can't remember a better time Leo."She smiled.

They were on their way to her house. They passed by streets upon streets until they reached her house.

"Well I'll um...see you tomorrow."Leonard went to leave but was stopped.

Tex pulled him back and did something unexpected. She kissed him, deeply. It took a couple of seconds but eventually they let go.

"See you later, Leo."She winked at him seductively.

She went into her house leaving a wide eyed open mouthed Leonard A. Church the 2nd stunned.

"Leonard, honney are you alright?"Texs' mom came out.

"Yeah...yeah."

**For once I wanted to listen to my freaking music while typing this story, because I don't have the best internet so I use my phone and play it on there, plus when I am reading it would pass by fast I I won't have enought time to read it and type down a sorta similar text AND sometimes I would press the skip button so it would end it and I'd just get pissed. WHY DO THEY HAVE IT ON THE PHONE! Anyway enough with my rambling hoped you liked it post a reiew below and to RvB Fan who commented about Tucker Caboose and the other being in the school sorry that sounds cool but I already started the story, they will make an appearence real soon but for now thx for your review and I'll see yah guys later, bye.**


End file.
